


No Real Explanation

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was deathly silent if it wasn’t for his own shuddering breaths escaping and reaching his ears. The aches in Ryan’s back from being pushed up against a wall for so long was but a minor burn. All that mattered was that Jack’s fingers kept running across his neck and down his clothed chest, ghosting along the hem of his shirt with practised and eased motions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Real Explanation

Everything was deathly silent if it wasn’t for his own shuddering breaths escaping and reaching his ears. The aches in Ryan’s back from being pushed up against a wall for so long was but a minor burn. All that mattered was that Jack’s fingers kept running across his neck and down his clothed chest, ghosting along the hem of his shirt with practised and eased motions. Jack’s mouth never left his for a second, lingering meshes of the other’s lips spurring him on and breathy moans leaving Jack eager and wanting.

Ryan could feel Jack’s length pressed against him, hard and heavy and leaving him arching up with a measly moments friction, so satisfying and leaving him burning inside for that split second alignment, and leaving him breathing deeply when the moment ended. Both of Jack’s hands found his hips eventually, pulling Ryan close and grinding against him, slow and steady and enough to feel his libido rising in peaks. Ryan’s hands were clung to Jack’s shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks even through a layer of clothing and casting sparks down the other’s spine.

One of Jack’s hands strayed up the other’s shirt, fingernails lightly trailing the skin in near-ticklish upward movements before making their way back down, reddened lines surely appearing down Ryan’s chest in animalistic trails. Ryan keened at the action, breath hitching and opting to pull back slightly. He nibbled on Jack’s lower lip, revelling in the sound he lured from him before pushing their mouths back together, hearing Jack groan distantly and relishing in the superficial thrust he returned from just one slight effort.

Everything inside of Ryan was dowsed in that tell-tale heat, settling eventually into the pit of his stomach and lower. Losing care for needless teasing, he let a hand trail between them and ghosted over the heat between Jack’s legs. Fingers trailing single lines up and down the evident bulge there and finally the other pulled away from his mouth, casting his eyes between them and watching as Ryan’s hand moved to stroke the other through his jeans. Jack immediately tensed and let out a moan, one hand pressing on the wall against Ryan’s head to support himself. Ryan could feel himself aching just from watching Jack’s hips press up against his hand, eyes flickering from his fingers to Jack’s face. Eyes lidded and mouth slightly agape, he couldn’t take the near-painful pressure on his own crotch and let go of Jack, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. He never even bothered to give himself any relief, but simply needed that comfort.

When Jack began to mimic him by unfastening his jeans, all earlier control and pace lost beneath a wave of lust and want, every inch of his skin was set alight. Jack’s voice sent shivers across his skin, one simple command and he was undone, listening and obeying.

   “Knees, Ryan. _Now_.”

Ryan was pretty sure he swore under his breath at the lowered tone, so distant from Jack’s normal disposition but everything about it sent his blood rushing. In an instant, he was grasping Jack’s shirt and switching positions. Jack pressed against the wall while he moved down, settling on his knees and spending a second to shuffle his own jeans down barely an inch, just enough room to be able to give himself some relief later.

His heart was pounding as he trailed his hands up Jack’s legs, moving one to the inside of his thigh and pushing faintly against it, watching as Jack obeyed without a word and spread his legs just a touch. Ryan tugged Jack’s jeans down by the thighs and heard the other grunt in response. His stomach flipped when he could clearly see the outline of the other’s cock in his boxer briefs, finally unobstructed by his jeans.

Ryan’s hand moved up, running his fingers across the bulge and hearing Jack release a previously held breath, his eyes fluttering shut at the attention. Ryan grasped his length against the cotton, pumping slowly and hearing Jack’s head hit the back of the wall vacantly. Just knowing that with one tug against those briefs the other would be exposed was driving him mad. Swallowing thickly, he moved forward and pressed his tongue flat against where his fingers had been, feeling the heat even through that layer of cotton.

Jack could feel his patience waning as his fingers reached Ryan’s hair, grasping hold and trying to urge him on with each tug against it. He felt Ryan move a hand to the inside of his thigh, rubbing gently while his tongue worked on his clothed dick, sucking softly on the head whilst his own hand moved to begin palming at himself, groaning and feeling the other tense at the vibrations. When Jack bucked up against him, muttering encouragements and seeking a better source of friction Ryan lost any care about prolonging his teasing and pulled away, feeling Jack’s fingers slip from his hair. In return, his hands reached the waistband of his underwear and tugged down, watching as Jack sighed in relief, fully hard and now slowly leaking precum.

Ryan shifted, his own erection now becoming hard to notice. He didn’t wait for another order before grasping hold of Jack’s cock at the base, slowly pumping in eased motions and hearing those low groans and satisfied breaths fill the air. Each time he saw Jack buck up into his hand, his thighs tensing as his thumb traced the head only to pull back down again, his arousal peaked leaving him impossibly turned on. Jack kept glancing down at Ryan’s hand on his length, and every now and then their eyes would meet and Jack would almost find the intensity too much. As Ryan’s hand trailed down to fondle his balls for just a second, he thought he was going to lose his mind. All until he felt Ryan’s tongue tracing the head of his cock again, leaving Jack groaning and grasping the other’s hair once again.

   “Come _on_ , Ryan.”

Ryan had all intention of leaving Jack to beg, but as he shifted and was greeted with the smallest bit of friction against his underwear, every intention faded to nothing. He pulled away for a second, seeing the complaint coasting on Jack’s expression, before leaning down and taking him all the way to the hilt without so much of a moment’s rest.

Jack did moan then, muttering praises under his breath and running his nails across Ryan’s scalp, bringing the other man down to Earth but urging him on all the same. As Ryan slowly moved his head, sucking harshly and trying to hold Jack’s hips down with one hand, the other moved down and slipped pass the waistband of his boxers, clutching his own dick and pumping teasingly slowly - just the sound of the others low voice and feel of Jack’s fingers tugging his hair almost painfully was all he needed to feel himself jerking up, even at his own touches.

Jack bit his lip as Ryan stopped his movements to pull away briefly, lapping at the underside of his cock before using the hand previously on his hip to pump him slowly. As he cast his eyes down, he felt his dick throb when he saw Ryan’s hand in his own pants, jerking in time to the one on his cock.

   “Christ, Ryan…”

The man in question chuckled breathily in response, his smirk never wavering as his pace increased. As Jack began thrusting in return, his movements more erratic, Ryan knew he was reaching his peak and let his mouth engulf the other once more. He had to keep a firm grip on Jack’s hips, fingernails grazing the area of skin there and leaving him with goose bumps. With each moan and gravelly voice encouraging him to go faster, Ryan could sense his control leaving him and his movements quickened. With each bob of his head, his tongue pressing against the underside and sucking deeper each time, he could feel Jack’s hips snap forward, almost as a warning, before he vocalised it.

   “I’m close, Ryan. _Fuck_ -”

Ryan hummed in response and quickened the hand on his own dick, feeling himself losing it with each movement. When Jack began to pull his head back, Ryan moved his hand from the other's hips and grasped the base of his cock with it, pumping everything he couldn’t reached as he sucked the head of Jack’s dick, coaxing him with each movement and trying to keep himself from cumming just at that.

Almost taking him by surprise, Jack’s fingers ran across his scalp and his hips jerked forward, groaning Ryan’s name as he let himself go. He never stopped the movement of his hand or press of his tongue when he felt Jack cum into his mouth, sucking slowly and expertly even as his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. Jerking his cock quickly and thrusting up as he went, cum dripping over his own fingers and staining his boxers the weight of it almost left him exhausted, but not quite enough to stop him from licking up Jack’s slowly softening dick, swallowing thickly before sitting back on his heels.

For a moment, everything was silent apart from their ragged breaths and the sound of Jack hitching his pants back up before sliding down the wall he’d been pressed against. Ryan shifted in between the other’s legs as the other sat down, a smirk forming across his face when he finally came back on line.

   “ _Christ_. Where did that come from?”

Ryan simply laughed. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

Jack was too tired to answer, but chuckled at the flimsy explanation all the same. Pressing his fingers against Ryan’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss, Ryan wasted no time in pressing himself close and tugging against Jack’s beard almost fondly – silently hoping Jack wasn’t _too_ tired just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/49211974896/no-real-explanation


End file.
